Heaven Sent
by Chibinini88
Summary: Veronica is going through some stress with some interesting dreams about Logan. But she's still mad at him. So to get her minds off things, she wonders why is this random girl keep poping up? Even of a more better question, why does she have wings! RR
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me in a wonderful dream where literally I was Veronica and I saw this through my eyes. Interesting dream huh. Funny too I got it after I saw the latest show form the religion thing.

**Summary:**** Veronica has been going through some serious drama causing her to have very interesting dreams with Logan. Veronica just shakes her off, she has other problems like why is this random girl keep popping up and why is she saying she's here to help V? Most of all, why the heck does she have wings?!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anyone except Loa.**

**Heaven Sent**

_Chapter 1 Lilly's help_

Veronica walked into the Mars Investigation office. She dropped her bag onto her desk and took a deep sigh. She never felt so tired before. Not since the Madison problem. She was over ti yes, but she still hadn't forgiven Logan for his mistake. Speaking of the devil, Veronica quickly darted into the next hallway to avoid a collision with him. She pressed her back against the wall and turned to look down the hall. She saw him walk down lost in his book that was in his arm.

"Hiding?" Veronica jumped at the voice she turned to see a girl about her age. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had a smile on her face making dimples on each side of her cheeks.

"Sort of ... do I know you?" Veronica asked her. The girl laughed shoving a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. She had silver nail polished nails that glimmered from the sun. The reflection bounced down to her neck where a silver cross laid on a thin silver chain around her small neck.

"We're pretty close" Veronica tilted her head in questioned. "Yo V!" veronica turned to the new voice seeing Wallace working her way. She turned back to the girl but she was gone. Veronica was weird out a bit but shook it off. Wallace walked up to her.

"Hey girl where you been?"

"Hanging around here and there, I'm like the wind my man I'm everywhere" she said laughing. "Listen did you just see the girl that was right behind me?" She said starting to walk with him.

Wallace looked around and shook his head. "Nope only you, why got a new fan to the long awaiting list of Hearst most hated people fan club?" he said making hand movements as if it was a banner.

"Theres a fan club!" Veronica yelled to fake excitement. They both joined in laughter and shaking their heads.

"No really, just oh never mind. I have to go home get some sleep alright check you later" She said without a sound from him. She needed rest, she didn't need anymore people. Especially ones that pops up.

I went to the food court and went over to the vending machine deciding to get water. I looked up to see that girl again. There she was standing next to a column Veronica was watching her reflection from the vending machine. The water bottle fell and Veronica looked to get it when she got up she saw the girl gone again. "OK Hudini..." she said before heading over to her car. She needed some serious sleep.

Veronica knocked on the door of the hotel. She waited for awhile before knocking once more. There was a rustling behind the door as if someone was dragging themselves from the floor. The door open to a distraught figure. His shirt was hanging outside of its pants and his shirt was unbutton. Veronica could tell he was drinking since the smell of alcohol flew out of the room the moment the door opened. Veronica looked over him saying nothing.

"Came to see your destruction?"

"Logan"

"No Veronica, let me..." Logan said before he grabbed her fiercely crashing his lips onto hers.

Veronica tasting every bit of the alcohol on his breath. She didn't care at the moment. She had Logan again in her arms, she took him into her she didn't fight him. She needed him badly over the past week. After seeing Boonie, she couldn't help it. Logan's lips moved onto Veronica's neck and Veronica entangled her fingers in his hair.

"Veronica" he said making vibrations send through her body. "I miss you"

Veronica pulled away looking at him. She saw into his eyes and smiled at him. "I missed you too" before crashing her lips onto his. Veronica feeling her skin hot she felt her legs go numb and pushed Logan onto the couch.

Veronica simply crawled over to him letting her body loom over his. She took his lips again as she began to straddle him. "I love you Logan"

Veronica sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. It happened again, one of those dreams. Veronica got out of bed walking into the kitchen and poured herself some cold ice water. It's the thirteenth time in two weeks. She was starting to wonder when Freddie Kruger would pop up. Ever since Bonnie's case Veronica has been up all night dreaming about Logan. Not for the fact of her lost, but of her high and mighty holy father. His reading from the bible about anger, really got under Veronica's skin.

Veronica had tried her hardest avoiding Logan. But as the days go by the more her voice mail box got full. Logan continued to leave gospel messages on her sidekick. God, wait thats what gotten me into this mess. Why was she being tortured so much? Veronica walked back into her room to find her cellphone screen flashing. Veronica picked it up and noticed the new voice mail notice. She hit the call button.

"New Message Friday February 9th 2007, from Logan Echolls"

Veronica bit her thumbnail, she knew she shouldn't have listen to this her dreams would get worst. But she couldn't help it she did missed him. Though Veronica couldn't find herself to forgive him yet no matter how much she missed the jackass.

"Veronica, listen put your pride aside for once and come over and help me. I need your help, a problem came up and well I need some of the Mars Magic your so Chris Angel with" _Chris Angel? _"You know that mind freak guy who does stuff that blows your head away... listen just give me a call OK bye"

Veronica looked at her phone. She sighed and saw the time. _2:30 Am _ "He'd freak if, I call him"

"Yes but he'll be so happy if you just drop by"

Veronica quickly turned around to find the same girl from earlier in her room. Veronica jumped to her tazer that was on her desk. "How you get here?"

"I was here hun"

"Why are you in my house at 2 Am!" she yelled

"Jesus on a platter V, yell a little louder I think your dad needs some waking up"

"How did you get into my house?" she said again the girl just rolled her eyes.

"I told you I was in here, I just let you see me now" She saw Veronica's confused face. "I'm here to help you"

"Help me with what?" she asked her not letting her tazer down. She watched the girl sigh.

"Lilly sent me" Veronica stood silent. "What?"

"Lilly she hated the way you been going through life and well she asked to help you find your way hence why I'm here"

"Why coudlnt she come"

"'Cuz shes dream land now hun, she wasted her ghostly appearance trying to save you from the bus crash"

"Wait what...how you-"

"You really don't get it do you?" Veronica tilted her head.

"Is there something to get except that you're crazy?" She smiled.

"Maybe this would help. . ." she said to her.

Veronica stood quietly as a light came from the girl her cotton shirt and jeans were glowing white until it turned into a white long dress. Her hair was tied up and there were two very feathered white wings sticking out of her back.

"Veronica Mars...I'm Loa...your guardian angel"

**Well that's it for now. I wanted to get it started and send it out there. Yes it's very different for me so please be gentle. If you have any comments about his please tell me by reviewing. I would love to know what you think and maybe some ideas on how to improve to your likings. Thanks again I got to work on my other fanfics! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I took so long writing this. I got caught up in work and well I suck I know that's why I'm trying to upload tonight. So here we go!**

**Summary:**** Veronica has been going through some serious drama causing her to have very interesting dreams with Logan. Veronica just shakes her off, she has other problems like why is this random girl keep popping up and why is she saying she is here to help V? And the grand prize question, why the heck does she have wings?!**

**Warning & Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars I wished I did, and also this contain spoilers for season 3 and AU.**

_'Silence, how I have missed you.' _Veronica thought. Her mind was spinning in circles and she swears she is going to die seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Only one problem, that crazy Loa girl is standing there, making the bright light and the tunnel is actually her bedroom, while Veronica sat there on her butt on her bedroom floor, starring at the weird woman with wings.

"Are you gonna just sit there gawking?"

Veronica was pulled back into reality and shook her head. "W - what?"

"The baby talked! Jon go get the camera!" Veronica staired at Loa as she made fake amusement from her silence. "Do I have something on my face?" she said waving a finger around her small heart shaped head. Veronica shook her head finding once again no words.

"Does it help if I lose the wings?" Veronica nods watching as Loa returned to her punk clothes she had on this morning. "I swear the wings always gets people, they need to get used to them-" Her voice fades out as Veronica watched the petite girl. How was it an angel has come to her room, to her, ALONE?!

"Why?" Apparently Veronica had said it too quite because Loa was still in her own little world. Finally Veronica gave a small cough clearing her voice, this made Loa turn to her with a questioned face. "Am I pregnant?"

Loa looked at her more closely bending down on one knee. "Are you what?"

Veronica cleared her throat again. "Am I pregnant?" this made Loa think for a moment and then laugh.

"Oh you..." she said playfully hitting her. "No of course not, I mean hello hun, your not Mary, and plus I think you and both know you already well..."

"Committed a sin?"

"You're human, its natural, well don't let the big guy know I said that he he" Loa bounced up and sat on Veronica's bed.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Veronica said more loudly turning around to face her.

"I told you darling, I'm here to help you"

"But I didn't ask for any help, I'm fine see happy fine, if I was any more happier I would be gay!"

"You didn't ask, but like I said Lilly sent me"

"Prove it"

"What?"

"You heard me prove it, tell me something only someone ..." Veronica made some hand movements.

"Beyond"

"Ya; something they would know"

"You had dreams to have sex with Duncan Kane in his car while you and him where still on the no talking bound your junior year, and might I say very kinky Ronnie, I would of just tried the broom closet though"

Veronica watched Loa. She remembered the dream clearly, and how, intense it was. "What do you want?"

"To get your life back on track Ronnie, trust it all goes down hill from here, I'm just here to change it"

"Wait what you mean down hill? You guys can-"

"We have many tricks we beyond people...you'd be amazed on how your past can bite you in the butt, or rather in this situation your future."

"What happens in my future, I go bald and long fingers and Wallace is my obsessed co worker who secretly to touch me every night while playing with his Malibu Stacey dolls?"

"Good one" she stood up and walked up to Veronica. She pointed her finger at her making Veronica's butt sit in one of her desk chairs.

"I'm here to help do you want and Angel's help. But if you don't want it, should I send one of the louse minions?"

"No! No you will do p-perfectly" Veronica said quickly.

"Fine... see you at school!" she said before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Veronica sat there for nearly 10 minutes. She had just been threatened by an Angel. _'THERES NO SUCH A THING! Get a hold of yourself Mars!'_ Her eyes looked around the room finding one of her pictures of Lilly and her. She picked it up in her hands and felt a smile spread across her face. Veronica's mind decided to stroll down memory lane. How Veronica's hair was so long with her white dress. How Lilly hated her 'purity', how she picked her nose..._'Wait a minute' _Veronica looked closer. Yes, right before her blue eyes, was Lilly Kane picking Veronica nose. Lilly's eyes met Veronica's starring straight at her.

"LISTEN TO HER VERONICA MARS!"

Veronica dropped the picture crawling over to the corner of her bed. She saw the picture suddenly stop moving taking a quick glance, not moving from her spot.

"I need a drink"

Veronica walked along the halls darting her eyes left to right. She was paranoid, she was only half convince last night was only a dream. At least until her car radio was playing "Ave Maria...at all stations." It was getting too much for her that she even started humming the tune without noticing.

"Are bells ringing?" Veronica looked at Mac who sat next to her as she ate her sandwich. "You're humming church songs"

Veronica sighed. "Sorry just...in a blissful mood"

"Blissful? Has that last case really got to you?"

"What I can be a nun"

"Nun's don't destroy people"

"We're human beings, we are not perfect"

"Speaking of which, theres this new girl, I have never seen so much perkiness"

"Cheerleader?"

"More like I'm on happy juice! Everyone join my leprechauns!"

They laughed. Mac looked over to a side and nodded. "There she is now"

Veronica looked up to see a girl that made her blood run cold. There she was. Loa, only today she had green hair so that made the leprechaun joke understandable, since she was short. Though it was only when she was standing right in front of her when Veronica found her voice.

"Hello Veronica" she smiled at her.

Mac looked from Loa to Veronica to Lao to Veronica once more. "You know her?"

"Ya" Veronica said that came out more like a whisper.

"I'm Loa Mars" Loa said outstretching her hand to Mac. Mac had her eyes widen at the girl and turned to Veronica for answers before she spoke again."Veronica's cousin"

_**To Be Continued...**_

--Why does Loa go under Veronica's name?

-- Why did Loa change her appearance?

-- Why did Lilly want to change Veronica's future? What was so horrible that they need a holy divine to help?

-- Is Loa who she really say she is?

-- What kind of name is Loa?

**Yes not that well and very short, but I was limited and wanted to update the story. I promise to write A. S. A. P. but until then enjoy and Review! Any problems then fine tell me I am so willing to fix any problems you have with this story. Remember it's what the readers want!**


End file.
